


Confessions Ontop the Goddess Tower

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: A collection of marriage proposal/confession fics taking place after the war (post-time skip) for various ships. Basically, S support endings.Chapters:1 - Ashelix (Ashe/Felix)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Confessions Ontop the Goddess Tower

**Author's Note:**

> finally. something im actually invested in. feel free to live ship suggestions in the comments and ill get around to them. im firstly doing my own personal ships, then moving on to requests, so please be patient.

The air was especially warm that night up on the Goddess Tower, Ashe thought. He hasn’t really been able to appreciate the beauty that is the Fodlan climate, what with the war and all. But, it’s over now. The empress has been slain, Dimitri is now their king, everything seemed right with the world. He can finally focus on something other than wondering if he’s going to survive the next battle. Something else was on his mind entirely, and it’s been there for quite a while, even before the war had even begun and he was just a student at the monastery. The fact he was even able to muster up the courage to do this was surprising even to himself.

“Ashe?”

Looks like there was no going back anymore. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and turned around.

“Oh, Felix! Y-You actually came…”

“Of course I did. You said it was urgent. So, what’s the problem?”

“Actually, that was a bit of a lie on my part. I just… didn’t know how else to get your attention.”

“Ashe… You’re my friend, of course I was going to come, even if you said it wasn’t urgent.”

“Right… Sorry about that. But, thank you, Felix.”

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, but no problem. So, why did you want to meet? And in here, of all places?”

Ashe suddenly realized the weight of the situation he’d gotten himself into. “Friend’’... Is… that really all what Felix thought of him? Maybe it was due to the fact that he was the real life equivalent of his own fantasy version of a courageous knight, but he… meant so, so much for the man. Felix was always kind to him, even when he had quite the reputation for having a sharp tongue. Felix was always so caring… Felix was always so supportive. Even when they hadn’t seen each other in so, so long - there he was, on his mind at almost every waking moment.

He liked Felix. He *liked* Felix.  
He loved Felix.

Love…

Ashe’s face turned slightly pink, trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation, only to save Felix in this situation. What was he thinking, really. He was just a damned commander while he belonged to the damned royal family. Goddess, he was a fool… He was only focusing on his own feelings, yet again. Just like with Lonato. He didn’t want someone so important to him to fall down the same trap he laid down for his adoptive father, even if it wasn’t intentional. This was becoming all the more embarrassing for him.

Felix’s neutral expression turned into a frown as he saw Ashe muttering… something to himself - couldn’t make out the words, however. He saw the man’s body become tense as he was frantically putting away something he had out when he first met up with him. Just what was he hiding, Felix thought. He decided to pry to try and hopefully get some answers out of the archer’s mouth. He walked over to the silver haired man and put a hand on his shoulder, Ashe, startled by the sudden contact, quickly lifted his head to meet with Felix’s own face, his dissatisfaction was clearly present, only making the man more nervous.

“Felix, I-”

“Spit it out, Ashe. What’s gotten into you? If it was really that important, you should tell me instead of hiding it from me.”

“I’m sorry… It’s really nothing… And I made you come all this way…”

Felix raised an eyebrow at that, which made Ashe start to panic more, causing him to involuntarily elbow Felix’s torso. Seizing this chance of escape, Ashe started running away, muttering apologies to the black haired man while trying to sprint away. Unfortunately for him, Felix pulled him back just as quickly and had him pinned to the castle wall, staring at him. Not with anger - maybe slight annoyance - but, it was more of genuine worry. Ashe could only whimper at that, the sudden guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. Now he truly had to do it.

“Ashe.”

“...There’s something I wanted to give you… In… In my left breast pocket.”

Ashe didn’t seem to move, so Felix took that as a sign and went to work. He unbuttoned it and found a small box hidden inside there. He glanced back at Ashe for confirmation, the silver hair boy nodded. He held the box in his hands for a bit, until finally deciding to open it. Inside was a gorgeous ring. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, Felix’s eyes immediately widened, a bead of sweat forming on his face as he accepted the reality of the situation.

“Is this… a wedding ring?”

Ashe nodded once more.

“Ashe, I- I don’t know… what to say.”

“I’m sorry, Felix… I know this is selfish of me. I shouldn’t have ever asked you to come, I’m sor-”

“Selfish? How is it selfish, exactly?”

“W-What do you mean, ‘how’? I’m a commoner and you’re… you’re a royal. I only thought about myself, and look how awkward I’ve made things. Guess I’m not really there yet, huh…?”

Felix smiled at that, letting out a small chuckle as he held the boy tighter against the moonlight. Ashe’s face was so incredibly red… It was… cute, Felix thought.

“Maybe not, but that can always change. And besides, what does it matter anyway? That you’re a commoner, I mean.” Felix felt his own body betraying himself as he felt his face warm up slightly.

“Y-You’re supposed to marry a noblewoman… Not a male commoner.”

“Who said I have to do any of those things?”

“W-What?”

“Ashe… You said it yourself, before, didn’t you? One of our over-the-table conversations back in our academy days. What did you say exactly… It went something, like, ‘Love is a powerful thing, Felix! Why do you think so many stories exist with the brave warrior saving the princess? There are few people who can resist the urge of romance, of course! Almost anyone is a sucker for a good love story now and again.’ ...Something like that, right?”

“I’m surprised you even remember that… I guess I did say that, at one point or another.”

“Well? What does me being a royal have to do with anything? We could get married, you know. No laws forbidding it…

Besides, even if there were, that wouldn’t stop us, right?”

Felix’s smile was warm. It was filled with actual genuine… happiness. When was the last time that he felt such joy? Even he can’t recall something that happened so, so long ago. Ashe felt like he was just about ready to burst at that very moment. This man that he’s loved for so, so long actually accepting his confession? Now, that’s a tale stranger than fiction itself. The fact someone like him would even give him the time of day… The Goddess’ power over the tower seemed to exist after all. 

“...Is that a yes, then?”

Felix chuckled once more before his grip on the man’s body got stronger, until he finally leaned down and kissed the silver haired man, gently as the shine of the moon reflected off of both of their bodies. Ashe had to try his hardest not to tear up on the spot.

It seemed like ages before Felix finally let go of him, handing the box back to him, a playful smirk present on his face.

“Well? Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee or is that not how it works in your books?”

Ashe replied back with a snicker, before getting down on one knee, staring up directly at Felix, his hands shaking, the tiny box used to house the ring threatening to slip out of his fingers. Finally, he was able to gather up the courage to speak.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, heir to House Fraldarius… Will you marry me?”

“Oh, come on. Is that the best you can do? Wasn’t there like an entire page of a proposal that you had made me memorize way back when?”

“You’re simply too cruel, Felix. I thought you didn’t like the mushy parts.”

“I don’t, however, I may change my mind if I hear you say that.”

“You really are something else.”

“Sure am.”

“...From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt something in my chest flutter. The more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love with you. You were the perfect iteration of a knight in my eyes. Everything about you seemed so flawless, that when you asked if we could spend more time together, it felt like the Goddess had blessed me. You were there for me… You were always so kind and loving… Not just as an ally. Not just as a friend… But, in my heart at least, as a lover. Thank you… for being my friend. So, Felix of House Fraldarius… Will you marry me?”

Ashe quickly closed his eyes again. Felix had a master poker face, he hadn’t changed his expression at all. He felt a familiar hand grip his shoulder once again, pulling him up. Felix’s hand moved to his face, holding it with a firm grip, so he couldn’t avert his eyes anymore. This truly did feel like a fantasy, in his heart. The blush on Ashe’s face had become larger, reaching his ears, Felix’s warm smile being the man’s kryptonite.

“I do.”

He took the box from Ashe’s hand and slipped the ring on himself, acting coy while Ashe playfully shoved him aside. They felt like they were the only two people on this earth.

“Wasn’t I supposed to put it on your finger?”

“Mm, probably. I just got so bored in listening to that mush.”

“H-Hey! You’re the one who made me do it!”

“Not denying that.”

“You’re a cruel man, Felix.”

“Perhaps, but… I wasn’t the one who proposed.”

“T-That’s not fair at all!”

“Come on. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

“Yeah. Let’s go…”

Maybe sometimes… Fact is stranger than fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> insta - @trubonny


End file.
